worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Skelehound
Coalition Skelehound (By Jaymz LaFlamme) Background (By MacKenzie Coker) The last of the three cybernetic-canine models to make it into current production, the SkeleHound was designed with different usage and operational guidelines in mind. The SkeleHound was not designed to be a forward deployed advanced offensive combat unit. Nor was it’s primary function independent and stealthy recon. The SkeleHound had different intended usage. The Hound was designed to be a companion, escort and personal protection to officers, traveling dignitaries and special functionaries of the CS command and diplomatic corps. In this intended role the CS needed a unit that looked more like a living dog. One that while strong and powerful would not invoke instant and irreversible mental image of a combat terror. Like it’s larger and more front-line and battle worthy brethren, the Skelehound was made of Megadamage materials and possessed some armor, though not as much as the others. It’s offensive capability was also like the two larger units but to a lesser degree. Primary function of personal protection and companionship, meant that it acted and fought in different ways. More time was spent honing the ‘personality’ subroutines of the Hound having it mimic more doggish behavior and coming across ‘less’ feral and deadly. This was at the expense of the expansive combat suite. Officers and Skelebot Specialists alike don’t seem to mind. While the Wolf and Tracker were purpose built units and did their jobs especially well the Hound was more of a friend. They even had the ability to be assigned names instead of unit designations and would respond to verbal commands of their primary handler. More than one CS officer has come awake in the middle of the night to the sound of their Skelehound’s robotic howl as it engaged an unseen assassin or supernatural threat. These Hounds are ever ready to live and die for their protectees, and do so with acuity and programming that could easily be mistaken for love, loyalty and passion for their ‘masters’. Model Type: FASSAR-90 Class: A true artificial intelligence . Crew: None, an independent robot. M.D.C. by Location : Front Legs (2) - 50 each Hind Legs (2) - 60 each Ears (2) - 10 each (1)Head - 45 (2)Main Body - 125 1 - A single asterisk indicates a small and difficult target to strike, requiring the attacker to make a Called Shot, but even then the attacker is -4 to strike . Destroying the head of the robot eliminates all optics and sensory systems, but the robot will keep fighting blindly until it is destroyed. Under these conditions the robot enjoys no combat bonuses to strike, parry , or dodge. 2 - Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body causes the Bot to self-destruct with a powerful explosion that does 1d6x10 M.D. to everything in a 6.0 diameter, and much more to the robot itself, vaporizing at least half of it and leaving nothing but slag; no recoverable parts . Note: Cannot wear body armor or clothing. Speed Running: 200km/h maximum. The robot legs are strong and well suited for running and jumping. Leaps are an impressive 6.0m high and lengthwise from a stationary position. While a running leap (96 km/h or faster) enables the Bot to leap 25.0m lengthwise. Height is still only 6.0m. Flying: Impossible. Statistical Data Attributes of Note : I.Q . 10 , P.S. 20, P.P. 20, Spd 200km/h. Height: 1.0m at the shoulders; 1.2 tall from the tip of their ears to toe. Width: 0.7m wide from shoulder to shoulder. Length : 1.4m Weight: 170kg. Physical Strength : Robot P.S. 20. Cargo : None. Power System : Nuclear, 20 years of life . Black Market Cost : Not Available. Weapon Systems 1 . Hand to Hand Combat Only: Attackes Per Melee: 5 Bite: 1d4 M.D. Restrained Bite: 3d6 S.D. Claw Attack: 1d6 M.D. Head butt: 1d4 M.D. Body Block/Tackle: 1d4 M.D. Bonuses (all): +1 initiative, +2 strike, +3 parry, +4 dodge, +3 pull punch, +1 disarm, +1 roll with punch/impact, Critical on 20 2. Sensors of note: Advanced Audio System - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 27 Built-in Language Translator - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 28 (Note cannot speak said languages only understand them) Scrambled Radio Receiver and Transmiter - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 28 Basic Robotic Eyes - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Passive Nightvision - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Infrared - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Thermal Imaging - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Visual Recognition Combat Computer - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Gyro-Compass - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Motion Detector and Warning System - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Molecular Analyzer - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Micro-Radar - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Clock Calendar - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 32 Behavioural Program - That of a loyal pet and companion. Exhibits more true dog-like behaviour. Will respond to the "name" it's assigned "owner" may give it. Also will growl, howl, bark and even whimper if the the situation calls for it. Is also programmed to be very loyal to it's "owner" to the point that it may not react to a higher ranked officer if the "owner" countermands the order somehow. Note - The 'Hound's AI is the most tricky of the three K-9 units having had more care put in to it's behavioural responses and subroutines than the others. 3. Skills of Note: Math: Basic 98%, Military Etiquette 96%, Radio: Basic 94%, TV/Video (Internal Systems) 90%, Track Animals 85%, Track Humanoids 80%, Tracking %, Land navigation 94%, Climb 96/0%, ID Plants and Fruits %, Tailing 74%, Detect Ambush 75%, Detect Concealment 68%, ID Undercover Agent 78% 4. Typical Deployment: As the Skelehound is not as numerous or as capable as it's "siblings" it's deployment is reflected as such: Typically one or two are assigned to a Skelebot Specialist as a guardian, escort, companion, and even a pack mule or sorts when necessary. Also while travelling in the field, many officers are assigned one to two for protection. Skelehounds may also be assigned to many mid level Dignitaries as a companion and protector as well. (It is rumoured that the Prosek family have at least a dozen of each type of Skeledog at their disposal depending on their activities) On occasion, though not common, a Skelehound may be assigned/given to a particularly renown individual or celebrated soldier (at least within the military ranks) as a service "dog". Notes for use in My rules: AR: 12 Armour: Stops upto and including standard 15mm rounds. Explosive and Ramjet rounds are still effective. PS: 25 Augmented Teeth and Claws are armour piercing and add punch damage to damage of the attack (see PS table elsewhere)